1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insole, more particularly to arch support insoles which is adapted to be utilized in shoes and which can eliminate sole pains caused to the wearer during walking operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is said that when a man is walking, his feet must bear a burden of 0.8˜1.2 times of the body. Since the reaction force of the foot from the ground is applied on the palm or arch of the foot sole, knee or backbone, it is generally advisable to insert insoles within a pair of shoes to absorb the shock of the foot, thereby avoiding the sole problem caused due to long term impact of the foot against the ground during walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,126 has proposed an arch support insole, which generally provides cushion effect to the wearer. The arch support insole is generally made from rubber material, such as silicone, to counteract the reaction force of the ground and to absorb the impact of foot against the ground during walking. However, it is noted that the cushion effect and the impact absorption ability is limited.
A human foot includes generally a forefoot, an aft foot and a midfoot (arched foot) bridging the two and is upwardly arched so that in the normal condition the midfoot provides springy, elastic structure and to absorb shock. Since a conventional shoe includes a traditional insole that does not provide support at the midfoot except the heel and toes, a man's foot suffers from fatigue due to over work, long time walking or standing in unbalanced position, hence causing plantar fasciitis. It is noticed that for walking forward or backward, it is the toe or heel portion that exerts pressure against the ground to provide friction for moving forward and rearward direction.